Lasagna
by Kasey Elizabeth
Summary: ONESHOT. After Charlie forces Edward to eat, Bella takes care of him. Lots of fluff, something I wrote to get over writer's block. Enjoy, and PLEASE R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or Breaking Dawn. I do own a plane ticket for the Host signing, but that's pretty much it. Also, this may be kinda sucky, because I wrote this to get over writer's block.

"Edward, why don't you stay for dinner?" Charlie's voice came from the living room. "No, I had a big lunch" Edward automatically lied. "Nonsense, you're staying for dinner and that's final" Charlie replied, and I heard Edward sigh. I gulped, for Edward's sake, as I pulled the lasagna out of the oven, and fixed three plates.

Fifteen minutes later, we were all sitting at the table, with cheese lasagna, salad and lemonade in front of us. Charlie and I were enjoying it, while Edward was trying hard not to grimace. When we finished, I decided to spend the night at Edward's. Five seconds later, Alice had called Charlie, and convinced him into letting me spend the night. As soon as Charlie retired to the living room, I took Edward's hand and whispered "let's get you home".

Edward seemed too sick to argue as I helped him into the passenger seat of the Volvo, before climbing into the driver's seat, and driving off. We soon arrived at the house, and I helped him out of the car and into the house. At the first look at him, Esme rushed up and asked "Bella, what happened?" "Human food" I explained, and she nodded, allowing me to help him up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"Bella, I feel sick" Edward whispered as I helped him sit on the couch. "I know, I'm really sorry that Charlie practically forced you to eat" I said, grabbing him a pair of black and white plaid pajama pants and a white t-shirt. "Don't be" Edward replied, giving me a weak smile. I handed it to them, and told him "change, while I go grab some pajamas from Alice". I rushed downstairs, and into Alice's room, where she was waiting. "Poor thing" she murmured, tossing me a pair of pajamas.

I dashed into Alice's bathroom, and changed into the black silk shorts and matching tank top, before tying my hair back in pigtails. I ran down the hall to Edward's room, where I found him changed, lying on the couch. "Okay Edward, in bed" I instructed, before helping him off the couch and into bed. I covered him with the blankets, before sitting on the couch and burying my face in my hands. He groaned, and leaned back into the pillows, closing his eyes. My thoughts started to run wild: _Gosh, if I hadn't insisted he stay while I make dinner, he wouldn't be in this state. My poor baby, I've never seen him this sick. How to you even take care of a vampire? _Seven words interrupted my worries. "Bella, will you come lay with me?" came from Edward.

"Of course" I replied, and climbed off the couch. I walked over to the bed, and climbed on, burying myself under the blankets next to Edward. I stroked his face, his lips, his eyelids, every part of his face, and ran my fingers through his hair. "Bella" Edward whispered, and I rolled over slightly to face him better. "Yes baby?" I asked softly, as he closed his eyes in pain. "I'm gonna be sick" he said, and I jumped out of bed. I managed to throw back the blankets, halfway put him in my arms, and take him to the bathroom. He kneeled over the toilet, and the un-digested food started coming up.

I rubbed his back, kissed the back of his head, and whispered comforting words before wetting a washcloth and wiping his face down. He sighed, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed his face. "Bella, don't leave me" he said in a pained whisper. "Never" I answered, rubbing his back and kissing his cheek. He gave me a weak smile, his 'newest' smile, as I would now call it, before turning back to the toilet.

When Edward was finished, he washed out his mouth, and I helped him back into bed. I placed a new cool washcloth on his forehead, and I kissed him softly. "Edward, my angel, try and rest now" I whispered softly, as he closed his eyes. "Bella, I'm no angel" he told me, with a weak chuckle. "Of course you're not" I agreed. He looked very surprised, as I smiled at him. "You're much better" I whispered, and kissed him once more. I started humming my lullaby, and smiled as his eyes closed and a smile graced his lips. For once, I had gotten to take care of him.


End file.
